


Honest Goodbye

by Lycka



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Twelve/Clara* *friendship* les pensées du Docteur face à Clara, certaines personnes qu'il a aimé pendant son départ à la fin de la saison 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest Goodbye

**Titre** : Honest Goodbye  
**Pairing**  : Twelve/Clara (rien de romantique, purement et magnifiquement amical), mention de Donna car dans un sens, je fais un certain lien et River, en mention aussi.  
**Rating**  : K  
**Note**  : je tiens à préciser que je n'ai jamais vu aucune incarnation du Docteur romantiquement avec Clara. Je n'aime pas vraiment Clara d'ailleurs. Mais ils m'ont inspirée, car je trouve que Capaldi et Coleman ont une vraie alchimie. Amicale, bien entendu.

* * *

_**Honest Goodbye** _

Il savait que beaucoup de gens ne comprenaient pas. Ce qu'il ressentait pour cette énergumène dépassait l'entendement.

Il aimait River. Il l'aimerait toujours, même si un million d'années passaient. Il ne la remplaçait pas. Malgré tout, il pouvait sentir le regard pesant de certaines personnes qu'ils rencontraient lors de leurs voyages à bord du Tardis, à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

Clara était un petit bout de femme à part entière. Tantôt lâche, tantôt courageuse, tantôt un véritable calvaire, tantôt la personne indispensable pour chaque voyageur temporel.

Ses pensées l'amenèrent à Donna. Il n'avait pas ressenti un tel lien avec quiconque depuis mais quand il regardait Clara, tout lui paraissait si clair. Elle aussi, criait pour se faire entendre.

Ses grands yeux marrons qui posaient tellement de questions mais qui étaient à la fois tellement sûrs de ce qui se passaient à la fois. Ce sourire si faux et si sincère. Elle l'avait trahi plus d'une fois et pourtant…

Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il pourrait tout faire pour elle et c'est ce qu'il faisait à chaque instant. Il était même prêt à la laisser partir pour qu'elle soit heureuse, ou du moins, plus heureuse que de voyager avec elle. Même si elle lui avait menti plus d'une fois, manipuler plus d'une fois aussi. Mais elle ne l'avait malgré tout pas abandonné alors qu'elle avait eu maintes occasions.  
Elle essayait toujours de lui montrer le plus beau côté de chaque espèce, le côté le plus humain, son côté humain qu'il voulait tant renier mais dont il ne parvenait pas à se détacher.

Même Danny, il l'acceptait. Pour elle.  
Il était jaloux, oui jaloux car il partageait, pour la première fois. Avec Amy, il avait été simple d'intégrer Rory, qu'il avait aimé autant que la jeune écossaise. Mais Danny ? Il ne s'intéressait même pas ne serait ce qu'un peu à ce que lui et Clara vivaient vraiment. Mais elle l'aimait. Tellement. Alors, même si c'était sans un sourire, il la laissait partir rejoindre son prince charmant. Quand elle le pouvait encore.

Ils étaient maintenant assis, l'un en face de l'autre, une atmosphère si lourde entre eux. Les derniers événements avec Missy et Danny avaient rompu quelque chose à l'intérieur d'eux même. Ils étaient fatigués. Tellement fatigués.

L'heure de l'au revoir avait sonné.

Malgré tout, elle lui souriait. Lui souhaitant de devenir roi ou reine de Gallifrey. Il lui souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde avec Danny.

_*~*  
« - Merci, de m'avoir fait ressentir que j'étais spéciale. »_

Pourtant, c'était lui qui se sentait spécial en voyageant avec elle. Quand il se retrouva seul dans son si grand TARDIS, il le ressenti encore plus fort.

_« - Merci, pour exactement la même chose. »_

* * *

**Eh bien voilà ma première fic sur Doctor Who! Rien de très prétentieux, ni de très intéressant, je le conçois, mais ça m'a fait plaisir de réussir à écrire sur ma série préférée, c'est une première!**

**Je vous remercie déjà par avance, ceux qui vont me lire et peut être laisser une review et à une prochaine fois peut être :)**


End file.
